Kirito is a Demon?
by BananaNation
Summary: What if Kirito and Sinon are demons?Kirito is the son of Satan and Sinon is the daughter of 1 of the 8 demon kings.
1. The Reveal

Kazuto stands on a hill,cover taken off his sword nothing sealing the sword but it's Nobuyuki one of the 8 demon kings (king of Hobgoblins (Get it?It's another word for fairy)) with one of Kazuto's trusted friends Keiko Ayano draped over his arm."Hey guys"Kazuto yelled as the others sent on this mission which were Shino Asada,Asuna yuki,Ryotarou Tsuboi,Suguha Kirigaya and Rika Shinozaki,looked up to Kazuto "I wanna do something good,not just for me but for all of us" right after saying this Kazuto unsheathed his sword. Blue flames shot out of Kazuto's body and the his ears grew to a length only seen in ALfheim online,a black tail with blue flames on the end appeared,his pupils turned into red slits and his teeth were no longer considerably normal,his teeth looked like a wild animal's fangs.

"Well you wanted me,so come and get me!"Kazuto yelled as Sugou dropped Keiko and ran towards managed to catch Keiko before she was seriously injured,Shino murmered something inaudible as she watched in disbelief at the sight of the Demon Slaying Blade turned to Shino and asked what she said,she only said one thing "Kurikara". Kazuto kept going at Sugou in a deeper part of the wood far away from the others but still able to see the blue from the flames.

Kazuto was slashing at Sugou with a ferocious pace,as Sugou kept dodging all of Kazuto's attacks and struck Kazuto sending him this point Kazuto's sanity was slipping faster than his attacks,he wasn't going to allow himself to be taken over by his after that thought Sugou was about to strike again but Kazuto quickly evaded it and started attacking Sugou one point Sugou pulled Kazuto's tail sending him down,"A real warrior knows how to keep his tail hidden,I'm disappointed in you Kazuto"Kayaba Akihiko said as he was watching the fight the whole time. In another part of the forest Asuna had successfully removed the micro-chip implanted in the nape of Keiko's neck.

"What the hell's goin' on with Kazuto?" Ryotarou obvivously way slower than the others,asked."Ain't it obvious?"Shino asked not one answer"Kazuto's a demon,and the flames are the flames of satan"Shino finished."So does this mean he's related to that asshole?"Ryotarou asked"Most likely,rumors have been going around about the son of sata-,Kazuto's the son of satan"Shino said in disbelief. Kazuto's sanity was gone his flames have taken total control of him,he began attacking Sugou with a more ferocious pattern sending him flying and crashing into a large rock opened a portal to send Sugou back to Alfheim,but Kazuto destroys the portal leaving it in uneven halves.

Out of a mess of blue flames Kazuto appeared and seamed to be snarling like a wild animal,before Kazuto could attack Kayaba teleported himself and Sugou away sending Kazuto on a swung his sword at a rock sending himself flying landing on his back in front of the others,Keiko had woken up shortly before and was horrified at the sight of Kazuto's demonic nature. Kazuto got up slowly and when he was fully up gave a glare that could kill you 100 times was baring his teeth and growling while shaking in rage,he charged at his friends but Suguha grabbed him and tried to calm him down and luckily it fell to the ground but was caught by Suguha,noticing his blade was cracked his blade was handed over to Rika.

To Be Continued...


	2. Where Am I?

Kazuto POV. 'Where am I?Why can't I move?'I was inside my mind,as crazy as it sounds I feel like I am.I'm walking through a hall now 'How did I get here?Wait this-this is the monastery.'.I remember growing up in this monastery and my dad,I look around some more a see a door with glowing light coming out of it.I remember this day it's the day I became a full demon and the death of someone close to me. I open the door and sure enough all the memories come flooding back to me.

Shino POV.

We're rushing towards Rika's clan grounds to see if Kurikara is able to be fixed one way or another."Hey how much longer do we got?"I was getting impatient as Kazuto could drop dead at any second,"Uh,not too far I think"Rika answered uncertain.

Rika POV.

Dammit shino,can you be quiet I know we're in trouble if we get lost.I see the temple for my clan and turn towards that leading the others in,we burst through the doors and the other inhabitants looked at us like we were on drugs.I rush upstairs to find my dad working on a sword,I kick it out of his hands and give him the sword."This is-"my dad stares but i cut him off by saying "Yeah,Yeah it's KuriKarae""Kurikara"Shino corrects me "Whatever,dad can you fix it?""Probably but it'll take some time""Just hurry!".

Ryotarou POV.

Holy crap!Rika looks dead serious,well who wouldn't be at a time like this?Well I guess anyone who hates demons or Satan,or is an exorcist.

Suguha POV.

Why?Why did this have to happen to Kazuto?Since when was he a-why didn't he tell me he-my thoughts were cut-off by Asuna speaking "Did anyone know about this?Shino?Suguha?"Shino Answered first"I knew Satan's son was still alive,but I was told it as a rumor"."I-I had no idea he was a demon,but when he got mad,it rarely happened but something would burn by blue fire". The door opens and we all held our breaths as Rika's father came in."So did you fix it?"Ryotarou asked frantically."I successfully repaired Kurikara"Rika's father said as Shino grabbed the sword and we ran out of the temple. Asuna POV. We finally reach the court where Kazuto is being held up in and rush inside,seeing a strange demonic creature that kind of looked like """"""Sugou?!""""""

Kazuto POV.

I feel something,it-it's am I feeling this?

Shino POV.

One of the exorcists shot Sugou's arm and he drops Kazuto.I get as close to him as possible un-sheath the sword and throw it to Kazuto on the ground,it touches his fingers and he wakes up.

Kazuto POV.

I'm...Alive?How?I get up and the first thing I see,is Sugou.I feel enraged and realise I have Kurikara,I get ready and charge at and I were exchanging hits and counters,when I finally had enough and on his next attack I jump on his arm.I run up his arm and slash at his face getting a direct hit,I jump off as the 14 meter Demon made of stone falls to the ground.I sheath Kurikara and walk over to Shino,I knew it was her I could smell her scent on Kurikara. I grab Shino's shoulders and kiss her,we pull apart after a minute and we all leave the courtroom.I thought all was fine until Sugu asked " did you find out you were a demon?".I knew this was going to be hell.

To be Continued...


	3. My story

Kazuto Pov.

"Well it's complicated,but it all started three years ago-"I was cut off by Rika talking in a princess-y tone "I was trapped in a large tower and the only one who could save me was prince Shino" "That's not right!" "I know it's Rapunzel".I started again "Three years ago,one year before the SAO incident..."

'I was in the basement with the old man and he told me about demons as we were running here from Keiji."You must leave this monastery and never come back,your secret's been revealed it would be too dangerous for you to stay here"he said as he handed me a sword with a blue and black handle and blue scabbard."What are you saying"I was yelling as I followed him up the stairs,all he did was say it was for my own safety and pushed my down into the basement.I started yelling and hitting the basement door until it broke and I followed the different shadows and found the old geezer and the other priests in the monastery."What the hell was that for?"I was enraged when he didn't respond.

He tried to speak but I cut him off before he could say anything "The only reason you're gettin' rid of me is 'cause you're gettin' sick of me,isn't it?'For your protection' my ass!We're not even related are we?So I'm just some screwed up kid, or is it that you just want another chance to play the perfect dad?". I was so enraged I didn't think about what I was saying,then i said just a few life changing words "Don't ever act like you're my father again!".Just then the old man slapped me "For just once in your life do what I say,and go".I was stunned that he actually smacked me"Yeah whatever" was my only response. Just as I was leaving the old man collapsed and looked up at me as I ran to him,a grin with shark-like teeth and burst in to blue was laughing like a maniac,"Hey kiddo!How are you doing?",'A-a demon?!'I thought.

"The name's Satan,Ruler of Gehenna,King of all demons!And your TRUE father!",he ripped his fingers off after that and blood pooled around him as a portal formed from the blood. He grabbed the back of my hoodie and I struggled,making me mad,blue flames sprouted from my body as Satan laughed."What was that?!Did you just piss your pants or something?Just get your demonic powers back already!"."I'm not a demon!I'm not one of you!"befor I could scream again I looked into the glass next to me and seen a demonic form of me.'Am I really a demon?' I thought just as he threw me into the portal I was slowly sinking when I heard,"This boy is my son,and I'm taking him back!" just after that was said the old man stabbed himself and fell into the pit,slowly sinking as well.

"Old man,hang on!"I yelled moving towards him and grabbing him "Damnit!"I yelled out In rage.I seen Kurikara and grabbed it,"Wait Kazuto don't do it!If you do it you'll-"I cut him off by unsheathing the sword.I spouted blue flames,me teeth and ears grew longer,and I grew a long black tail.I raised the sword and broke the head of the portal. I was sitting on my knees with the bottom of the sword on my forehead,I was crying silently while everyone else was attending to the old man.I was just a middle school drop-out who only wanted to work and leave to go somewhere,but it was much more.'

Suguha POV.

"So is that it"I asked,Kazuto responded almost immediantly by saying "Yeah,that incident was also the reason I got into MMOs and electronics,I did that to escape the dark truth".

Shino POV.

The only thing I could think to say was "Well shit".

To Be Continued...


	4. Demon Love?

Kazuto POV.

After that little incident,Shino was also revealed to be a demon but it was less shocking than what happened with me,dammit!Anyways,we're curled up together on the couch in my room,I reach my hand up and pet her head.I got up ready to leave,Shino looked at me confused,I reached behind her,grabbed her tail and bolted out of my room,with Shino chasing me.

Shino POV.

He had the nerve to pull my tail,again!I took a shortcut and soon found him and stepped on his I stepped on his tail he let out a high pitched scream,his scream made me fall on the floor I fell on the floor next to the stairs and fell sound of my crash and Kazuto's scream caused Suguha to come down to find Kazuto on the floor in pain and me,with a broken arm at the bottom of the stairs.

Asuna POV.

Suguha called me to come over and Rika and Keiko are with me,so we all went.

~Le Time Skip~

We got to Kirito's house to see Sinon lying down on the couch and Kirito on his stomach on the floor."What was goin' on in here?Kazuto?Shino?" Rika asked in a teasing tone.

Shino POV.

After I explained everything Rika kinda stared at me like I was lying.I tried to pick up my arm but Asuna beat me to it,"Nope"was all Rika's reaction and she went outside. After Asuna,Keiko,Rika and Suguha left,Suguha didn't want to have to deal with any more injuries,Kazuto sat up on the couch with me,I was still mad at him for pulling my tail.

Kazuto POV.

I could tell Shino was still mad at me,I kissed her on the turned away red-faced after I kissed jumped up on the couch and snuggled into Shino,Kuro turned to me and gave me a small smirk,dammit!I turn on the T.V and put on Attack on Titan,the theme starts playing and Shino starts lightly singing it.

~Le Time Skip...Again~

I looked at the clock it was 10:52,I then looked at Shino who was nodding off,I picked her up and went upstairs to my room.I set Shino down and kissed her before we both fell asleep.

Suguha POV.

I get back from Asuna's house and see the T.V is on Attack on Titan,I quickly turn it off,How can Kazuto like this stuff.I realise Kazuto and Shino aren't in the living room anymore,I go upstairs and find Kazuto and Shino in bed sleeping with their tails wrapped around each other.I smile and take a picture of it,black-mail purposes of course,I still gotta get back at him for putting cold water down my shirt and for pulling other says demons are heartless?

To Be Continued...


	5. Missions

Kazuto Pov.

Augh I hate waking up,I look over and see Shino snuggled up with me.I smile and sneeze when she moves her head a little bit,I had an awesome idea to wake up Shino,so I put it in action and started tickling her to see if she'll wake up.

Shino Pov.

I hear a small sneeze and as I'm about to wake up,I can't help but feel a weird feeling on my 's running his fingers lightly up and down my arm,I wake up laughing.I start breathing heavy after an minute of Kazzie tickling me.

Suguha Pov.

I need to wake up Kazuto and Shino,Mephisto just called us for a mission.I get to Kazuto's room and hear panting,obviously my mind went somewhere else so I burst into the room.

Kazuto Pov. Sugu bursts into my room while I'm trying to calm down a panting Shino,"Oh,hey Sugu" I just said why did you break down my freaking door?just hey."Shino finally calmed down and asked "What's up?","Uh,we got a mission" we both responded to Sugu with a 'k'.

~Le Time Skip,Cuz I'm lazy~

We got to Mephisto's office and just sat there until someone said Rika pipes up and asks "Well are we just gonna sit here,go on our mission or talk about Kazuto and Shino's sucky relationship skills?".""Hey your relationship skills suck""Shino and I said in unison,she replies by saying "I'm not in a relationship" ""Exactly"",and then Rika got mad. "Settle down kids"Mephisto said"First off,we've already sat here,Second,I'm going to tell you your mission ,and Third,We will talk about their terrible romance skills later",""Stop talking about us like we're not here"".Shino and I were getting a little mad,Shino raised her not broken arm in a fist. "Well I guess Rika struck some nerves,anyways your mission will be to the Kyoto district,you'll find and try exorcising the low power demons simple enough right?".We all agree with yes and Yeah,"Great you'll ship out tomorrow.

To be Continued...


	6. It's over now,Right?

Our little demons have become babies,how fun does that sound?This is sorta a spin-off chapter, but it still goes with 'Kirito Is a Demon?'.I noticed there aren't any fanfics about SAO characters turning into babies or them as babies.I would very much appreciate it if someone made a SAO fanfic of all(including sinon) of them became babies,It doesn't matter how,please JUST DO IT!

* * *

Shino POV.

Finally we arrive in the Kyoto district and guess what,the demons were right the train station was in the middle of the woods so no civilians would be harmed.

Kazuto POV.

I draw my sword while Shino gets her sniper,Ryo draws his sword,Keiko prepares Pina to attack,Rika and Sugu start their chants and Asuna gets prepeare to heal us.

Asuna POV.

We get into a battle formation and another demon appears behind Kirito and Sinonon,the demon lets out a large cloak of smoke(DJ JaRag0 at yo' service).When the smoke clears where Kirito and Sinonon once stood,was a pile of their the pile of clothes was a small lump.

Rika POV.

I walk over and lightly grip Shino's shirt off the ground,while doing so I raise a fist,If something jumps out at me I'm gonna have to go all Street Fighter on these I lift the shirt up there's a small brown-haired,brown-eyed lifts up Kazuto's shirt too to see a small black-haired,onyx-eyed baby staring up at her,panicked Asuna asks "Um,why are there to babies that happen to look extremely like Kirito and Sinonon?".There was only one answer and surprisingly Ryotarou tried to answer,but was cut off by a higher version of Kazuto and Shino's voices yelling ""Because it's us"".I picked up Shino and Suguha picked up Kazuto,and we started our insane freaking walk back to Mephisto's office,because one the train left and two the magic keys Mephisto gave Kazuto and Shino don't work when their infants!

* * *

Keiko POV.

Rika looks really mad,well I wouldn't blame her we have been walking for a few hours 's office is up ahead,we walk up the stairs to his office we open the doors an greets us with a huge grin."Welcome back I assume there was a problem?"he motions to the pile of clothes with our group's strongest gamers and warriors."Well looks like you'll have to take care of them until a cure is found or the effects wear off"Mephisto said,we just left dragging Rika,knowing she would head back to Asuna's house and luckily her parents and brother were over seas for a year.

Shino POV.

We get to Asuna's house and holy crap this place is huge!Rika sets me down,more like drops me,on Asuna's couch and Suguha does the same,so me and Kazuto are sitting next to each other while the others talk about what is going to happen.'At least my arm isn't broken now' just as I finished that thought,Kazuto leans over and lightly whispers "You look cute as a baby,baby"I lightly blush and respond by saying "same with you"and Kazuto kisses my did we know Keiko was watching the whole thing,I gave her a death glare saying 'Say anything and you won't be saying anything for a while',she nodded and quickly turned away.

Suguha POV.

"Mom told me Kazuto was really loud and annoying as a baby,so does that mean he'll end up acting like he did when he was a baby?"I was just curious Asuna replied by saying"Most likely,over time Kazuto and Shino will start acting more and more like infants",great."Just get Asuna to do it all,I mean she's basically like our mom"Rika said,it was true Asuna is like our and Shino happened to hear our conversation and yelled really loud ""NO!"".Why did they have to be demons?

To Be Continued...


	7. Demon babies

Klein POV.

"Okay Klein,were going to get baby stuff for Kirito and Sinonon do you think you can manage to watch them?"Asuna was talking to me like I was stupid."I totally got this,you don't have to worry about anything,except maybe Kazuto burning down your house,other than that we're all good!".Keiko immediantly objected by saying "Asuna's parents would be mad if that happened,and I think Shino and Kazuto could take care of Ryotorou while we're gone".Well I guess I can't be trusted,EVER!They trust 2 infants more than a 25-year old man with a job and his own house,do any of them have their own house,or job,or over the legal drinking age,hm?No,they're not (and they don't)!

Kazuto POV.

The girls just left so that means it's me and Shino vs. Ryo,this should be fun,he looked at us and clearly saw the evil look on our faces and said "Aw hell no!I see that evil look on your small,pudgy faces!I know you're planning something right?".My favorite thing about being a demon is that we could talk to each other in our minds,I think I'm going crazy."He knows,what do we do?'Shino asked using the creepy demon mind powers,'I dunno,let's just run,or crawl or something' after that thought Shino and I rolled off the couch and speed crawled away,totally forgetting how small we were and how big Ryo was and also Forgot we didn't have any clothes on 'cause they're too big,so now Ryo was chasing 2 naked babies around a huge mansion.

Asuna POV.

It took a while but we finally got all we need to take care of the little demons,Lis's nicknames for Kirito and Sinonon in this state,I grab my key and put it in the the door's lock,the door opens we're greeted to a nice sight of Klein holding a pair of naked demon babies,that are biting him, and him just staring at us,when he opens his mouth he says "I can explain".Lis falls on the floor laughing while Leafa and Silica cover their eyes and I just give Klein a 'WTF?' look,Lis finally calms down a little bit,but still laughing asks "What's going on,did they get hungry or is this something else?".

Klein POV.

After I explain how Kazuto and Shino were being evil and didn't trust me to watch them,the girls don't believe me!Probably because Shino and Kazuto are happily giggling away and biting their thumbs to keep in their small giggles and sitting on the couch,With Kazuto in a Black and Red t-shirt and a diaper,while Shino's in a Baby Blue shirt and Black shorts (with a diaper of course)."How could they do anything they look more like they were provoked in some way when we came in,but there's no way they would do something like that on purpose,just look at 'em" Suguha tells me,I look over and see Kazuto and Shino huddled up in a ball together,sleeping and sucking their thumbs,that's cute!But I still can't let them get away with what they did!

Shino POV.

I wake up before Kazzie after our little nap and see the others just creepily staring at us,like WTF?Why are they watching us sleep?!I finally open my mouth and ask "Uh,'scuse me but,why the hell are you staring at us while were sleeping?!What kinda creeps are you?",they all just start laughing and explain what we did in the past 2 hours.I blush a deep red and turn away and the 'awww's keep coming!'Apparently,Kazuto and I together are the cutest thing in the world!' right after I finish that thought I hear Kazuto's voice 'Well I mean we are kinda cute',this demon to demon telepathy thing is frickin' scaring me."Hey Shino~" I perk my tail up after hearing my name and tense up worried as to what the hell they're gonna do next,"I was wondering if you and Kazuto still had your-"and right before Rika was about to finish,Kazuto's flames just decided to say "Hi".

Kazuto POV.

I'm confused,what just happened?"Hey Kazuto,Will ya calm down?Your flames decided to say 'Hi'".Shino said,oh that's what decide it would be funny to put out my flames by putting water on me,only problem is Ryo beat her to it and accidentally poured holy water on me and some also got on Shino.I don't know why but it burned so bad!Apparently it burned Shino too and she started crying,and I was studying in home ec class and found out if one baby was crying others around it would start,so I started bawling my eyes one because of first the baby crying thing,and second because it burned! Suguha POV. Kazuto and Shino are sitting there crying while Me and Rika go and yell at Ryotarou for getting holy water on them,everyone was extremely shocked to hear them crying and damn were the loud!Ryotarou said it was an 'accident' and that 'he didn't read the label on the bottle,tub,thing',while Ryotarou was panicking and trying to explain everything,Asuna and Keiko were trying to calm down Shino and Kazuto.

Keiko POV.

I was holding Shino while Asuna was holding Kazuto,I was rocking Shino slowly trying to calm her down and Asuna was quietly humming something to Kazuto making him calm down almost instantly,Kazuto calmed down and so did and Shino reached out one of their small hands and started holding each others hands,that was the cutest thing ever,Asuna and I put them down on the couch and they immediately moved closer to each other and started holding each other until they both weren't sniffling anymore and fell asleep,again. Suguha POV. I look over and see Keiko and Asuna 'Shhh' us and look down to see Kazuto and Shino cuddling up together and sleeping, they are officially the cutest thing ever,I decide to pull out my phone and take a picture and I ended up causing an army of phones to be taken out,unfortunantly Ryotarou left his flash on and woke up Kazuto and Shino,Rika picked up the empty holy water bottle,thing and threw it at him,a drop came out and hit Shino's tail, Kazuto's first reaction was to hold her as tight as his little baby body could and Shino stopped her sniffling.

Kazuto POV.

I heard Sugu's phone ring and she took it to the other room,I look over and see that the girls (including Klein) were looking at us and I got a little annoyed and said "Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer",bad idea saying that because Rika immediately shot back by saying "We already did,and that's how you woke up for the 3rd time today". Sugu walks into the room,obviously worried and Keiko asks "What's wrong Suguha?".Sugu stutters and says "Kazuto mom wants us home,now".Well this can't be good,Rika picks up Shino and Shino cuddles up to her,and Sugu picks me up and I hug her tightly worried as to what was going to happen,I say my little prayer as we left the house,only to find out that we walked here and that my house was 2 miles away from Asuna's house,we start walking and realize the sun's going down and it's starting to rain.

Suguha POV.

We finally get to me and Kazuto's house and Shino is scratching at Rika and hissing at her for not protecting her better from the rain,I open the door and we all walk in,Kazuto not having any shame or anything yells "Wassup people!".After Kazuto's outburst Asuna starts scolding him and he's laughing,but he quickly quiets down when mom walks was the only one to say anything,and what she said was appropriate for this situation "Well shit".

To Be Continued...


	8. Doesn't type right!

Hey If you've been following this story thanks,but I realised that the words don't type if you want to see more go to my deviantart or wattpad,I have the same username,thanks and Bai with and A-I!If you have any suggestions on how to fix it please let me know.


End file.
